


Drinks

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [7]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While acting as a butler, Grell finds an unexpected friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinks

Grell collapsed to her knees in the hallway, letting out a rough sigh. While she could definitely do _acting,_ this was taking its toll on her! Who knew being a butler was so  _hard?_ She almost wanted Will to come yell at her again, that might be easier. And doing it without any of her make-up…

The brand-new butler was about to let out another sigh and force herself to eat, when she felt a tap on her head. Blinking in surprise, she looked up and ended up nearly cross-eyed at the green mug in front of her eyes. “Eh?” Grell took it, and the person wielding it promptly swam into view - Tanaka, one of the servants here. He was nigh-perpetually smiling from what  _she_ had seen… “A-Ah, thank you, Mr. Tanaka!” Grell remembered to stammer out in time, affecting her meek butler persona.

Tanaka merely laughed, the only thing that she had heard him say, and proceed to bend down and sit on his knees next to her with his own mug. For a moment, the reaper-in-disguise blinked at him, before looking down at her cup. It was… tea? Tentatively, she took a sip, and then had to smile, pleased.

“Tea with  _alcohol?_ You’re so smart, Mr. T-Tanaka! It’s so good!” Normally she wasn’t super down for tea, but… well, this was a great way to make it palatable.

He laughed again, and they settled down for a good half hour, leaning up against the wall and sipping their tea in joint calmness. It was… comfortable. Nice.

No wonder he was happy always if  _this_ was how he spent his time.


End file.
